Once Upon A Time
by Anidori
Summary: People always say that fairytales were based in reality... No one ever said that reality couldn't be about Sonny With A Chance! Love, hate, hurt, betrayal, Channy, and much, much more!
1. Intro

**Hello peoples! So I came up with this awesome idea! I was thinking of taking the Grimm Fairytales and playing with them so they seem real, modern, and totally related to Sonny With A Chance!**

**Now, this project is obviously going to take a bit of research… Meaning I will have to actually read all the tales and analyze them, but I think the result will be worth it—a fun tale for me to write and something enjoyable for you to read! **

**I'm thinking of making it so the characters have some sort of assignment related to reading the actual tale, but also making the story into a tale itself (if that makes any sense) So in other words I'm thinking one-shot type things that will be loosely connected too. **

**I'm also planning on changing the POV for the tales so that we get into the heads and actually can delve deeper into the tales. By that I mean that it will be in first person rather than the third person that the Grimm Brothers wrote in. And I was jus thinking that I'm going to do the fairytales in the order the Grimm brothers put them in their collection, unless someone requests for a specific tale.**

**But…and here is the but… I will have to see how the first few turn out and the reception to them. Then I may or may not continue with this idea.**

**I would have put this little rant with the first story but that would have made it uber long, not that it isn't long already, but, hey, it's a major tale, what more do you expect?**

**So yeah, you can review now and tell me what you think of this idea, but I will probably go and post the first tale tomorrow… It's almost done…**

**So until then…**

**Peace out suckas!**


	2. The Frog King part 1

**A/N: So…the first one up is the Frog King or Iron Henry. If you want to read the actual tale look online (a good cite is SurLaLune) because this tale has quite a few different aspects than the Frog Prince that we know today.**

**This story was a hard one to adapt as the situations in it did not seem like one Chad would get in and the princess in the original tale was extremely immature and spoiled—most definitely not Sonny. And Tawni didn't really have anyone I could really make into the frog aspect of the tale. So, I chose Sonny, but turned down the pompous nature of the princess from the original tale. I also thought the frog was a bit out there for making this modernized, so I replaced it—in a way—but you'll just have to see! **

**The Frog King in nut-shell (the real tale): A princess lives near a forest and goes to sit by a well in it on a hot day. She pulls out a golden ball and begins to play with but it falls in the well. A frog offers to retrieve it, but only if the princess agrees to be her love. She agrees but then runs away; leaving the frog once she has her ball. The frog comes to castle and the King finds out about his daughters promise. He makes her keep it and they go to her bedroom where she ends up being so disgusted she throws the frog against a wall. When he hits the floor he has transformed into a prince. He tells her he had been cursed and that they will go to their kingdom tomorrow. In the morning a carriage shows up, driven by the princes' loyal servant Henry who had his heart bound in iron in order to keep it from bursting from his sadness for his master. As they travel back, the bonds of iron burst because his master is okay and he is happy.**

**Sorry this note was so long, but the general idea needed some explanation and this is one of the longer and more complex stories—I promise to keep the rest of my notes smaller!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, any of its characters, or the wonderful fairytales of the Grimm brothers!**

**SPOV:**

_Just when I thought that my life couldn't get any better, __**this**__ had to happen! I mean what kind of old bitter teacher assigns her class to read the 200 tales in Grimm Fairytales and analyze them?! Oh, I know, Miss Bitterman! That's who…_ I couldn't help thinking nasty things about Miss Bitterman, even though I knew we had practically forever to complete this assignment. Just the thought of all the work seemed overwhelming.

_She did say, though, that we could work with others…Maybe this won't be all that bad. It could even be fun!_

I opened my book, which, I figured, must have weighed like fifty pounds, and began to read…

**IN OLD** times when wishing still helped one, there lived a king whose daughters were all beautiful, but the youngest was so beautiful that the sun itself, which has seen so much, was astonished whenever it shone in her face. Close by the King's castle lay a great dark forest, and under an old lime-tree in the forest was a well, and when the day was very warm, the King's child went out into the forest and sat down by the side of the cool fountain, and when she was dull she took a golden ball, and threw it up on high and caught it, and this ball was her favorite plaything.

_Ha!_ I thought. _That sounds like Hollywood for you… hot as Hell and "castles" everywhere…Well, not castles exactly, but the houses and mansion sure looked like they could be castles! Even the studio! It's huge! Why is everything so big here? I mean, back in Wisconsin everything was much smaller but just as good it's not as if…_

A knock at the door suddenly startled me out of my mental rant. I started to head over the door, book still in hand

_I really hope that isn't Tawni again. This would be the third time this week that she forgot her key! _I laughed and shook my head. _Sometimes, that girl…_

I opened the door to find the person she least expected standing outside of it.

_Chad?! What is he doing here?!_

"Hey Son-shine! What's up?" He grinned at the pun he had just made.

I rolled my eyes and held up my book as I spoke. "Homework is up. I am NOT looking forward to this project. But, anyways, Chad, what…"

Chad cut me off by pulling a copy of the same book from behind his own back and started, "Well, what a coincidence! I was just thinking that because the teacher, Miss…er…What's-her-name… wanted to check over our work on the first story on Friday that we could work together." He smiled that smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Why would you want to work with me?"

"Because, Sonny…" He stepped forward and put his hand on my forearm, smiling and obviously turning on the charm. "You're so smart, and pretty…"

_Hehe! He just called me pretty…Wait?! He just called me pretty! And Smart! Who is this and what did he do with Chad?_

"…And you know you can't resist working with CDC." He clicked his tongue and winked his eye at me, while still managing to act perfectly flirty.

_Oh…Wow…Agh! Get a hold of yourself Sonny!_

I crossed my arms… "Bull, Chad… Why do you really want my help?"

He sighed and removed his hand from my arm. "Look, I don't read. I don't have time to read. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! The star of the number one tween drama! And plus, I think that fairytales are really girly. And I do NOT do girly!"

"Fairytales are not girly! As a matter of fact, these particular tales were written by a pair of men…MEN, Chad, unlike you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Chad, that you are not a man…You are an immature little boy who is so pathetic that he comes all the way over here to beg me to do you work. What kind of person does that!"

"I didn't beg, you know."

_Agh! That idiot!_

"You know what, fine…I'll do your stupid work just this once…"

"Well, fine!" He retorted

"GOOD!" I shouted.

"GOOD!" As he shouted this he stepped completely inside the room and shut the door.

I stared, bewildered, figuring that now that I had agreed, in the heat of the moment mind you, he would have left. I began "…Uh…Chad?"

"Look, you're right, I need to really do my own work. I shouldn't have asked you to do it for me." He looked sincere.

_Wow…that's different…Sometimes he can be so bipolar…_

"So…Where do we start," he said sitting down on the couch.

I walked over and took out my favorite pen—it was one of those thick ones but the design was spotted like a cow. Whenever I saw it I couldn't help but think of Wisconsin and of all my friend back there. I then proceeded over to sit on the couch next to Chad.

"We should probably start be reading the story."

"Um… Out loud, or to ourselves? Because CDC does not do…"

"Chad, save it for someone who actually cares. Just read it to yourself." I rolled my eyes and began reading. As I read I found myself twirling my pen around in my fingers…

Now it so happened that on one occasion the princess's golden ball did not fall into the little hand which she was holding up for it, but on to the ground beyond, and rolled straight into the water.

"You know," Chad said, interrupting. "If you keep twirling that pen around, it's going to end up flying across the room."

I sighed, "I would just go pick it up then. Now, focus on the story!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we are so good" I glared at him for a second or two and then buried my head back into the story. No longer had I started reading again, when I felt my fingers slip and the pen leave them.

I let out a moan of annoyance at all of the interruptions. _What more could possibly happen!_

Then, I saw Chad run over and grab the pen. _Dang it! Now I'll never get it back."_

"I told you this would happen, Sonny." He grinned as he dangled the pen in front of his face but just out of my reach.

"Just give it back," I demanded.

"Hmm…well, WIFCDC?"

"What?!"

"What's in it for Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I knew where this was going. "Fine." I sighed. "You're the star of _Mackenzie Falls_, the number one tween show."

"Why thank you, but that is not what I was looking for."

"What do you want for it then? I can give you more ego boosts, something from the prop house…anything."

"Really Sonny? Really? Anything?" He said emphasizing the any.

_Oh crap! What have I gotten myself into! He is going to want me to run outside in chicken suit in front of the paparazzi, or praise him during the middle of the show…Something really embarrassing… Why did I say anything?!_

He smiled again. "I want a date."

"What!" I was so shocked at this request that I couldn't help but shout such an outburst…

_A date? Why would he want a date!_

**A/N: Okay, so when I looked at this I realized how far I had actually gotten and how much of this story I had left and after writing my novel of an authors note, I decided it would be best to break this story into two parts. I hope you liked this bit. The rest of it should be up later today. But anyways… **

**Please read and review even this small bit that I have!**


	3. The Frog King part 2

**A/N: So here is part two of the Frog King or Iron Henry. Told you guys this one was long. But don't worry the more minor tales will be MUCH shorter!**

**Oh, and a shout-out to timbermoonkiss for being my first review! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, any of its characters, or the wonderful fairytales of the Grimm brothers!**

_Why would Chad ever want a date with me! But you know, I'll just play along for now. As soon as I get my pen back though I think I will leave. That way, I trick him instead of whatever trick he has planned for this "date" that he supposedly wants._

I smiled back at him. "You know. I'll do it. Just give me the pen."

"Really?" He sounded honestly happy as he handed the pen over.

_That kid really does know how to act…_

"Nope!" I said as I grabbed the pen and started to run to the door, throwing it open. I turned around to gloat. "Peace out sucka!" And I ran away to the commissary. I might have felt bad, but I knew Chad too much…I knew that this had to be some sort of trick.

As I ran away I could hear Chad calling for me to come back.

The day continued on without any more strange events. At one point during the day I was tempted to head over and apologize to Chad for running away, afraid that I was hurting his feelings, but that thought quick disappeared as I remembered how annoying he was this morning. He could be such a jerk!

Finally, I decided to head to the prop house. As I entered I was surprised to see Marshall standing there talking to my other-cast mates.

"Hey Marshall," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came over to ask…"

He was cut off as Chad burst through the door. "Sonny! I can't believe you just left! You told me that you would go on a da…" He trailed off as he realized I was not the only occupant of the room. He blushed, looking embarrassed.

Marshall was the first one to react. "Sonny, why is here?"

I blushed as I began to relate what exactly had happened this morning. "Well, I was working on my homework when he burst in and told me that I needed to do his. I said no, but eventually agreed, but then he wanted to work together. So we started to work and I accidentally threw my pen across the room and he ran over and grabbed it. I told him to give it back. He said he would give it back if I agreed to go on a date with him. I told him I would, knowing it was all a trick on his part and then ran away when I got the pen so he couldn't have the chance to finish whatever trick he was planning." I looked down as I realized how stupid this whole thing was.

"You thought it was a trick?" Chad looked at me.

"Yeah. You always trick me."

"Well, it wasn't." And that was all he said, though it was plain that he had more on his mind that he wanted to say.

Marshall sighed. "Okay, well Sonny you told him that you would go on a date with him, so I guess that is what you will have to do."

"But Marshall…" I began.

"No buts, Sonny, you told him that you would go on a date with him. And heaven knows how deep the rivalry is in this studio, I don't want another thing for you two to argue about."

_Seriously! I have to go on a date with CDC! Stupid ego! For all I know I am going to end up with food on my head because this has to be a trick! Chad doesn't care about me…_

_Or does he?_ I couldn't help but thinking.

_No, Chad doesn't care about anyone. Especially a "Random", as he puts it. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and do it anyways._

Chad smiled at me. "Pick you at seven then." He winked as he left the room.

The next thing I knew, I was at home and it was seven. I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it, finding none other that Mr. Ego himself.

He leaned against the door. "So…are you ready to go?"

"Give me just a sec, I got to go grab my purse."

I ran back into my room and retuned, expecting the worst. Soon, we were out in his car and driving away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Do you remember that place we went to on our fake date?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I thought that our REAL first date should be there."

"Okay…" The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. I kept wondering why exactly he wanted to go out with me. I kept wondering if he was lying about this all being a trick. And, worst of all, I kept wondering if part of me was actually excited to being going on this date.

_After all, _I reasoned _He WAS gorgeous And then, on occasion, there would be those things he did that made it seem like he did care about someone other than himself…Wait! What am I thinking! Snap out of it, Sonny!_

When we reached the arcade, he opened the door and held it for me. Inside, he pulled out the chair for me and kept giving me compliments. I found myself actually enjoying being in his presence. When he would flash me a smile, I felt my heart race and when he started to talk I found myself staring at his perfect lips.

Finally, we headed out to the car. As we were walking out he looked at me sincerely.

"Sonny… I think I should tell you the real reason why I asked you on this date."

I looked at him and he looked guilty.

"I asked you out because I made a bet with my friend that I could get any girl to go out with me. He told me I had to ask you. He claimed that it would help make me a better person, something about lowering my ego which, he claimed, was like my curse. I laughed at him and told him I would do it…"

I couldn't stand to hear it anymore. _This was all a bet?! That selfish jerk! He takes me out and pretends that he cares all for a bet! It's just…just horrible! Worst of all, I think…I __**thought**__ I was enjoying it._

Before I really paused to think about what I was doing I felt my hand make contact with his cheek and heard a sharp snap of a sound that resounded in the air. I looked at his face to see his cheek beginning to red. And then I saw his eyes…_They are beautiful… So kind…So perfect…_

He laughed lightly to himself. "I deserved that."

_Did he just… _

"Look…I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing for me to accept that bet. I have been such an arrogant pig to you recently, well not just recently…"

_Now, he's apologizing!_

"But…I don't want to do this to you anymore… My friend was right. You have changed me. Maybe not physically, maybe not all the time…But, especially after this date I realize that when I'm with you, I forget about being arrogant. So I'm sorry. Just know, that I care about you…" I gasped. "…well, as a friend…" He quickly mumbled, almost as an afterthought.

_Still,_ I thought. _He apologized and even admitting that he cared as a friend is huge for him…Maybe he isn't all that bad after all. _I smiled at that last thought.

* * *

The next day was a typical one at the studio. I was busy in the morning, but the afternoon was slower. Finally, I decided to head over to stage three, the stage of Mackenzie Falls to talk with Chad. As I headed over there I heard someone say behind me.

"Glad you and Chad are on decent terms with each other. See, he isn't such a jerk all the time."

I turned around to see who had said that. I had told no one of Chad and my little adventure last night, and Chad had promised not to tell anyone but the friend he had made the bet with. Suddenly I was very grateful for that friend.

After looking on the set and not finding Chad, I decided to check his dressing room. Sure enough he was in there, sitting on his couch with his copy of the Grimm's fairytales on his lap.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Sonny," he replied. "I was just working on that homework. Take a look at this passage."

I walked over and read the part he was pointing at…

He by her father's will was now her dear companion and husband. Then he told her how he had been bewitched by a wicked witch, and how no one could have delivered him from the well but herself, and that to-morrow they would go together into his kingdom.

I looked at him. "I was just thinking that this sounded a lot like me and what I said to you last night," he said. "I think that you are the only person who could ever have had any effect on my curse."

I smiled at him. _His arrogance was a curse and he learned that from the story…Maybe there was something I learned as well…_

I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Hey Chad… I think I learned something from this as well…"

He looked at me, interested. I could do nothing more than smile at him.

"The story can be seen pointing out that frogs are not as disgusting as they seem to be…But I also think that lesson is true with people being jerks. Even if those jerks are named Chad Dylan Cooper…"

**A/N: Hi. Okay, so before I will work on any more I want to see what you guys think of this story. So I mean it, review. Tell me the good, the bad, if you hated it, if you loved it…I just want to hear something, ANYTHING about it! Let's say 5 reviews (either good or bad) and I will post again! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Newest Note!

A/N:

Hey everyone!

Due to the number of reviews I received asking me to continue this I have decided that I will. It probably won't be up for a few days still though considering the workload I currently have! Thanks to all of those who asked me to continue—you will get a shout out in an upcoming chapter.

Thanks for reading!

Ani :-)


End file.
